This is Just the Beginning
by Tinkerbell-Julianna
Summary: Bella and Rosalie have been BFF since they have been five but the Bella's mom gets remarried and she goes to live with her dad. Will they ever see each other again?
1. 1 Leaving

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. They are the property of the brilliant Stephenie Meyer. I own the plot.**

Ten years ago when my mom left my dad, we moved to Florida. When I started school I met this girl and we became friends right away. I will never forget that day we have been best friends ever since.

When my mom got remarried and they wanted to travel I decide to go live with my dad in Forks Washington.

**Chapter 1 Leaving**

I now have two weeks until I am done grade eleven and I am leave my best friend for he first summer. We have only ever spent two weeks apart ever.

I am getting ready to spend the weekend with Rosalie. I have no idea what we are doing.

But I have to tell her something.

Well I was getting ready I remember the first time Rose met, it was the first day of school and I saw this girl pushing away her mom saying go I am fine. When all the parents left she came up to me and said, Hi my name is Rosalie Lillian Hale, I smiled and said my name is Isabella Marie Swan, we became best friends right then and there and did everything together.

My memory was interrupted with my mom telling me Rose was here. I went downstairs and got in Rose's car we went off to drop off my things at place and went for a drive.

Along the way I ask her for help.

Rose can you help with something?

_Sure what is it Bella? _

_Well you how I have been with James for while now._

"James has been my boyfriend for two years now."

_BELLA DON'T TELL YOU BREAKING UP WITH HIM? _

_But Rose _

_No buts Bella he's the football caption and I can not let you do this._

_Rose I leave in two weeks._

_And? _

_I don't know if I can handle a long distant relationship. Let me talk to James before make up mind for sure. _

_Ok Bella you do that._

_I will on Monday _

_Good._

- - -

On Monday I told James that I need to talk to him.

_James you know how my mom got remarried._

_Yes Bella I was there with you _

_Well now they want to travel _

_And?_

_I am going to go leave with my dad for a while in Forks Washington._

_Ok _

_I don't know if I can handle a long distant relationship._

_Bella I don't want to loose you sweetie._

_What about prom?_

_James I told you I would go with you didn't I ?_

_Yes you did but it's in two weeks_

_I leave on the Saturday prom is on the Wednesday I told you I will and I will I am not break my promise besides I already have my dress you're the reason I have not left yet, if my mom had it her way I would be leaving this weekend but I could go yet._

With that he smiled and gave me a huge hug and _kiss._

_Bella I can't believe you did all this for me._

_James you have to promise me one thing though _

_Ok sure sweetie _

_Well I don't want to do the distance I am sorry James._

_But lets not talk about this until the after prom._

_Sure Bella._

With that I walked away to go find Rose.

When I found her she was in the café.

_I told her I didn't. _

She looked and said…

_Bella you didn't _

_Yes but I am still going to go the prom wit him._

James picked me up the night of prom in a huge limo with Rose and mike. We all had a great time.

James and I decided the we would end us but we still be friends. He wanted to take me to the airport on Saturday I told him I that rose was taking me but I come that morning to say bye also I will be here at thanksgiving to see Rose I will make her bring me to see you.

He smiled and that would make him really happy.

On Saturday my mom woke me up said Bella its time to go rose will be here three hours.

What I slept in I have get over dressed to go see James and say bye.

* * *

**I konw it not very long but I wan**t **to put James in there. I hope you liked it.**

**please review **

**Tinkerbell-Julianna  
**


	2. 2 Bye Rose

**Chapter 2: Bye Rose**

When I was saying bye to James my phone rang, I look to see who it was but he took it and picked it up.

He answered it saying…Bella phone James speaking, how can I help you?

All I could hear the other end was someone yelling but I could not figure out who it was.

The last this he said before hanging up was ok I will bring her home.

Bring me home why was he bringing me home I drove here?

_James ?_

_Yes Bella_

_Who was that?_

_You mom_

_WHAT!_

_Why didn't you let me talk to her? And what did she want?_

_One question at a time_

_Sorry I _said looking down at my hands in my lap.

With that he pulled up my head for me to look at him and he said Bella sweetie she go mad at me at first for answering your phone, after that she told me to tell you that Rose called she on her way to pick you up, and for you get you butt home.

Why did Rose not just call my cell? I asked myself

_But I don't want you to leave yet hunny._

_I don't want to leave either but I have to say bye to my mom and Phil or I would tell Rose to pick me up here._

_Can I drive you back then?_

_Of course you can but I how will you get back I drove here remember_

_So, I will use my car and bring yours back tomorrow_

_Ok _with that I smiled and laughed.

So with that James drove me home and we got there the same time as Rose.

I gave James a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and got for his car and we to get my things and got in car with Rose.

On the way to the airport Rose asked how everything went with James. I told her that it went fine.

_What did you two do? _She asked as if she was hoping we go back together.

_Oh we just talked and watched a movie for old time sake._

_What movie did you guys watch?_

_Wallie_

_Awe that is such a cute movie_

_Shut up Rose _

_Would you like to walk Isabella?_

After that I just looked at her and we never another word the rest of the way

When we got to the airport I said bye to my BFF.

_Call me as soon as you land Bella _

_I will Rose I promise _

_Bye Rose, I will at thanksgiving, _and with that we broke are hug trying so hard not to cry as went to go broad my plane.

Before I got on the plane I called Charlie to tell him I was getting on the plane.

(on the plane)

*Flashback* (my weekend with Rose)

After we drop off my stuff at Rosalie place we got in the car and drove for about ten minutes.

I asked Rose where we were going all she said was you'll see. A few minutes later we came to a park. The first thing I saw was a tent. Rose are we camping out? She just nodded and said yes we are. Sweet we have not that in like five years.

But I left all my stuff at your house.

Silly Bella we will worry about that later first let's go have some fun.

Says you who thinks fun is going shopping at the mall. When did I say we going to the mall little miss Bells? You didn't I just thought.

Well we are not going the mall she said as we pulled up to a nail salon.

ROSE YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME

Nope not at all it will be at all

*end of flashback*

Now here I am sitting on a plane this a French tip manicured fake nails on. The things I get myself in to.

A little while later the plane land and I called Rose to say I got here ok. Then I call my dad and he said he was outside waiting.

Now thing about Charlie was that being the chef of police in Forks all he drove was the cruiser, therefore very easy to spot.

* * *

**This one was a lot of fun to write, I hope like it as much as I had fun writing it**

**please review.**

**next chapter is Bella in Forks**

**Tinkerbell-Julianna  
**


	3. 3 Back in forks

**Chapter 3**

**Back in Forks**

When I got in the car with my dad he smiled due the fact that I have been around for almost three years, I am happy to be here and see him too.

We sat in silence for a while, which was normal of Charlie. He broke the silence by saying that we have been invited the Black's for dinner.

Now that makes me happy and sad at the same time. I happy because I would get to see Jacob who one of my closest friends and sad because last time I was here Jacob and I got in a huge fight and I left early because of it.

I just hope he has forgiven me.

When got to Charlie place I noticed my truck was still there.

When we got in Charlie called the Black's to say that coming.

After few minutes he hung and said that Jake is happy that I am coming and that he can't wait to see me.

After I got unpacked we decide to go to the Black's, we took my truck I wanted to drive for a change so Charlie let me. When we pulled up in view of the house I could see Jake coming to the car, as soon as I stopped the car he opened my door and pulled me in the a huge hug.

When he pulled away he said I've missed you Bells

_I've missed you too Jakie. _I was the only one who could call him that and he was the only that called me Bells.

After dinner Jake took me out to our favourite spot on the beach that we had been going to since we were little, which was a bunch of large drift wood logs on the shore.

After a few minutes Jake asked me how long I was here for this time?

I told him that I was here for while or at least until I go off to university.

He said yeah with a huge smile on his face while giving me a hug.

We sat for a good two hours talking and checking up on what I had happened in the last three years.

When we got back the house Charlie was getting ready to leave but Jake want me to stay a little longer and I so did I. I told to go home and that Jake would bring me home later on. So I handed him the keys and he got in the truck and drove off.

When he was out of site I turned to Jake and asked him what we were going to do now?

He answered saying we could watch a movie.

What movies do you have Jake?

Whatever movie you want Bells.

Well what do you have I asked well looking at his huge self of movies

Silly Bella I have lots

Let's watch this on I said as I handed him Eagle Eye.

You sure bells that's a really in intense movie?

I am sure Jake.

Ok he said well he put before we curled on the couch.

After a while I fell asleep in Jakes arms. Then I woke up and it was the morning and I still in his arms and he was watching me.

"Jake why didn't you wake me up and take me home?'

"Well for one you looked so peaceful so I called Charlie to say that you were staying the night.

"Oh ok, when did I fall asleep?

"Some where around the middle."

"I am sorry"

"No being sorry Bells you had a long trip and needed sleep."

"True, but I ruined you night."

"Never if anything you made in better I would do anything for you Bells you know that.

"I know"

After a few minutes we both got up to get some breakfast then we down to the beach for a bit then after lunch he took back to Charlie's.

Jake and I spent almost everyday of the summer together and a blast going swimming on nice days and on rainy days we said in and played games or just hung out in his garage well fixed up his car and I just watched helping when I could.


	4. 4 Meeting Alice

Chapter 4

Meeting Alice

I spent the rest of the summer with Jake. Now that school stated I don't get to see my Jakie much.

On my first day I walked in to my math and sat down like the rest of the class. I met this really nice guy, named Jasper. We had almost every class together and sat together at lunch almost every day. We became friends right away.

About a week later I walked into the café and saw Jasper, but he was not by himself the was another girl with him, I walked over anyways and sat down, she just looked at me and said "Jasper_ who's this?" _he looked over at me and said _" Bella this is my girlfriend Alice, Alice this is Bella the girl I was telling y_ou about, remember?" she just look at me and "_hi nice to meet you finally all Jasper does is talk about you_." I could feel my face going red when she said that. We all became friends right then and there.

Every time I looked at Alice she reminds so much of Rosalie, by the way she acted and always wanting to go shopping. One thing I hate more then having to leaving my best friend.

The more I hung out with her and got to know her, she told that I would be perfect for her big bother.

----

As soon as October hit all Alice talked about the Halloween party she was going to have and how it was going to be huge.

She even went shopping to get me costume for it, it ended up being a similar outfit to the girl in movie the Van Halsingsa, a pair of black pants that would be very tight, a white top with red designs on it, a black corset, and a red jacket, I have know idea what shoes she putting on me.

"_Alice I cant where this it will make me look like I am desperate." _She just look at me and said "_oh yes you will missy." _I look over at her and said _"I don't know if I can do this I mean think about I just got out a two year relationship."_

"_but Bella you have to come…beside Edward will be there."_

"_ok fine I will be there."_

"_YEAH"_

The week of Halloween finally came and all Alice talked about was how great the party was going to be and how I was going to love Edward.

Since Halloween was on the friend she was making stay at her place for the weekend.

Finally Halloween came and when woke and went downstairs I saw Alice sitting on the couch holding my bag full of clothes. I looked at her and said "_How? When?" all she said was _"you dad let me in I when you still sleeping." I just look over her and said "ok"

"Now Bella go get ready for school we have a big day head of us"

"Ok give me 20 minutes"

"20 minutes that all you have"

With that I went back upstairs and had my shower and get dressed Alice had lad out for me my favourite jeans and tank top and with a little pick jacket over it. I went back down stairs after grabbing my bag. _"ok lets go"_ I said as I walked down the stirs in to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and headed for the door.

On the way to school Alice said that we were leaving at lunch to get the house ready for the party we got to school and went to find Jasper to tell him the plan. He said at school the whole day due to the fact he was picking up Edward. At lunch Alice met me at my locker before we went to say bye Jasper.

The ride to Cullen's house quiet until Alice said "_ok we have fours hours to get my house scary, which leave two hours to get ourselves ready."_ This really meant me since she would only take a few minutes her self.

As soon as we walked the door part of the house was down but there was still so much to do.

When we were almost down she told me to go upstairs and have a shower and put on my costume and she will be up to do my hair, makeup, and give my shoes.

~twenty minutes later~

When I walked back in to Alice's room she was sitting on her bed with a bag beside her. _"ok Bella sit and lets do you hair and makeup" _An hour and half later she said ok look and what do you think? _"Oh Alice thank you I love it but what my shoes?" _she went and to her bed and pulled a pair of really long and high boots.

"_Alice I can't wear those I will fall"_

"_You can and you will missy besides they go with the coustme."_

"_Ok fine." _

"Now stay here until I tell you come down it will some around 7:15"

"Ok"

Why would she tell me to stay here until 7:15?

* * *

**I hope you like this Chapter. **

**next chapter is the party and Bella meets Edward.**

**part of it is also in Edward's point of view**

**~Tinkerbell-Julianna~  
**


	5. 5 The Party

Chapter 5

The Party part one

Alice just finished getting me ready and is now getting ready herself, and then going downstairs to welcome the guests. After a while I could hear all the guests arriving, I heard a scream and a laugh, but not just any laugh it was the most musical laugh I have ever heard.

Its now 7:10 I have five minutes until I go gone down. I am a little scared about going down the stairs in the boot Alice put one me, the go all the way up my leg past my knee and are really high what is I fall.

"_Bella"_ I heard Alice call my name I guess that's my cue.

When I got to the stairs I look around to find Alice before I headed down…but my eyes locked on a pair of eyes but not just any eyes they were a pair green eyes that were amazing a shade of emerald. I just kept my on them while I walked down to stairs.

Thinking to myself don't fall Bella don't fall.

Finally I hit the last step and what do I fall right into a guy at the bottom. I was so embarrassed that my whole face went red. But then I looked up to those eyes again.

He let me stand up and I saw Alice.

"_Bella this is my brother Edward."_ That just made blush even more.

"_Hi…..Edward."_ I said as I put my hand out.

"_Hi B_ella _it's nice to finally meet you."_ He said with crocked smile on that. Man I love that smile.

I looked over at Alice to see her smiling too.

"_ok I will leave you two alone…Bye Bella " _and with that Alice was gone leaving with her gorgeous brother Edward.

I looked over at Edward to see him still smiling and it made me blush again.

"_Bella?"_ Edward said as he pulled my chin up to look at him.

"_yes" I said sounding all shy turning my head away._

"_Bella would like to dance?"_

EPOV

~Flashback~

I was just getting in my car to go home after a long day at school when my rang, I looked at the called ID and saw I was my sister Alice. I picked up and said "yes Alice?" what does she want now I swear this has like me twenty this week already. I picked up "yes Alice"

"Is that a way to greet your sister?"

"oh I am sorry Hi…Now what do you want?"

"Edward"

"What I am diving"

"I just wanted to tell you that Jasper will pick you at the airport and you be going to his place, your costume is there already and be here at 6:45 on the dot."

"ok Alice I will be there and I will call you when I am leaving and when I arrive"

"great I will see you soon bro…love you "

"Bye Allie love you too"

~End of Flashback~

So here I am now on my way home for a weekend that pointless…but I was told if I didn't come I would have a very angry sister coming up to drag me home.

I just got off the plane when I my phone rang I looked at to see it was Jasper. I picked it up and said "I am just got off the plane "

"ok see you soon Edward"

We got in the car and went off to jasper house. On the way I asked jasper if he knew what my costume was and he said he did but he cant tell me and I will see when we get to his place.

After an hour of sitting in the car with Jasper, listening to his music that I don't really like. I was glad to at his house and to get some rest before the party.

"ok Edward we have to leave by 6:20"

"Aright "

Damn that only gives me time to have fifteen minute nap. Oh well its better nothing.

So after be woken up by Jasper yelling "WAKE WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES"

I got up and half ran to the bathroom to find my costume on the back of the door. I looked at and sighed and said to myself why is my crazy sister making me wear she knows I hated that that movie. Oh well I guess I better put on the costume, but why Van Halsing?

Five minutes later I walked out and went to go get in the car with Jasper. He had on a cowboy outfit.

When we got the house that I could see that Alice had a lot of fun decorating. We walked in to have someone scream in my ear. When I look up it was my crazy sister, I just looked at her and laughed.

I looked around to see that were so many people here already and they were all paired off.

I looked at Alice and said "where is Bella?"

"Oh she will be down in a bit you will it's her"

At around 7:15 Alice yelled "OK"

I look to see what who she was yelling at but then I saw her. She was so beautiful. She looked around the room from the top of the stirs. Then her eyes looked right at me I just back and saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes and I loved them.

I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and soon joined by Alice wrapping her little arm around my waist. We both watched as she walked down, her eyes never left mine the whole way down. As soon as her one foot hit the last step she fell.

I grab her and she looked up at me with those eyes that I love and she stated to blush.

"Hi you must be Bella" I said as set her on her feet again. She looked over at Alice then back at me and said "yes that would be me "

"Bella this BIG brother Edward" Alice said and emprise the big. Bella put her hand and nice to meet Edward I just smiled and she blushed again.

I took her hand and said "Bella would you like to dance?"

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter. let me know what you think about Epov.**

**next chapter is part 2 **

**will have it up asap i am still writing it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
**

**~Tinkerbell-Julianna~  
**


	6. 6 The suprise vistor

* * *

A/N I am sorry I took so long on this one. There is one i want clear up tho chapter 5 is now just The Party not part one.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The surprise visitor**

So here I am on the dancing with a guy I just met. We have costumes that go together Alice was obviously the master mind be hide this. I how we were dancing but my head is now on his and it feel so right to be in his arms.

After a few minutes Edward pulled my head up to look at him and said

"_Bella lets go out back for a few minutes there is someone I want you to meet._"

Who could he want me to meet so soon we just meet? I look up it to the green eyes I was lost yet again and just said

"_I would love to but isn't raining_" he just laughed and took off his hat and put in on my head. I stood there in shocked and stunned by his bronze hair, could this be any my perfect. He took my hand and led me in to the backyard.

As we got outside I saw two people with there backs to the door, one was a girl with long blonde curly hair that went half down her back.

"Bella I would like you to meet my twin brother Emmett and his girl…."I cut him off as they both turned around and saw who the girl was and yelled "ROSALIE" and ran over to her and gave her BIG hug.

"What are you doing here Rose?"

"well Bella as you already know Emmett ,Edward and Alice's siblings and when Emmett told he was going home for the weekend I just had to come with him to surprise you"

"well I am surprised alright." I thought I would never see my BFF ever again after I left to come live with my dad here in Forks.

After a few moments we look over at Edward and Emmett who both confused looks on. Emmett spoke after a seconds, "How do you…" but was cut off by Rose, "Emmett how many times do I have to tell you the Bella is my best friend" she said some what mad tone.

After a few minutes I looked at Rose and said….."Rose?"

"Yes Bella?"

"can me talk?"

"sure Bella what about?"

"alone?" and the guys both when in the house after I said that.

"What do you want to know Bella?" Rose asked after the guys went into the house

"Why didn't you tell about you and Emmett? How long have you been together?" I said really fast so she had no time to answer.

"Well Bella…we met the day you left, I was on my to pick you up when I stopped for coffee at my usual place and he was there, I drop my wallet and went to pick it up but he beat me to it and we bumped heads. Does that answer you question?"

"well yes it does but what about my first one?"

"I told you wanted to surprise you…and when Emmett told me lived in Forks I just had to come with him…I've missed you Bella"

"I have missed you too Rose….but when did you start?"

"Oh right that…about 3 weeks ago" she said with a huge smile on her face that I have not seen In years.

"ok but what took him so long?"

"well he went home for the summer and when he got back he called and we went out every weekend and then….oh you know the rest" again she had a that huge smile on her face.

"wow Rose I have not seen you smile like this in years"

"I am so happy….now what is up you and Edward?" why did she have to ask me that now.

"Well…we just met" i said and I swear I could feel my cheeks going red as I said that.

" Oh Bella Bella I can see it in you eyes"

"See what in my eyes?" all I did was blush

"Bella you like him don't you?"

* * *

**A/N ****I know cliffy but I had to. Review plz. Next chapter Rov on the trip to forks and Emmett asking her out.**

**~Tinkerbell- Julianna**


End file.
